


Glisten

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: He was a vain reptile, arching his back into the oiled hands of his carer. A baby, and still so full of personality. As was befitting a beast of his beauty.





	Glisten

He was a vain reptile, arching his back into the oiled hands of his carer. A baby, and still so full of personality. As was befitting a beast of his beauty.

"How long until he can fly again, do you think?"

His massages didn't stop, following the blue swirls on top of his head and scenting them with a lovely flower scent. He was a Nectar Dragon, so flowers were his thing.

"Maybe next month. Little guy is already without a splint. He's gonna be just fine."

Oil dripped a little, glistening a trail down the petal-like protrusions of the male. Adult male. Tiny for a Dragon, but they usually fed on sap and the secretions from Cow Flowers. Huge flowers that were like pitcher plants on steroids. They smelled really good, and were also good for disposing of waste food.

Plus the secretions were like honey.

His light green scales covered most of his body, sometimes broken up by patterns of blue or a darker green. And at his tail, currently a dark green and folded up, was a frilled tip. Each of the five frills were shaped like a petal, and when it was mating season, the 'petals' would turn bright red.

Females had them too, but there's were always a dark black with yellow or white markings. The ladies were venomous, and the tail acted as a warning.

But this guy wasn't, and he was enjoying the rubbing. Social creatures, and communal grooming or scale itching happened a lot.

Made him feel a little more at home.


End file.
